


Whiskey South

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: onceuponaland, Dominance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way you'll let her win any contest of wills, not if you want to keep the upper hand.  And you definitely don't want her to get the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey South

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 May 2012  
> Word Count: 804  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)  
>  Challenge: 21: Musical Muse  
> Summary: There is no way you'll let her win any contest of wills, not if you want to keep the upper hand. And you definitely don't want her to get the upper hand.  
> Warnings: Notes of D/s relationship  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself… No, really, I couldn't. This was originally supposed to be some sort of cheesy _Babylon 5_ Susan/Talia story that never got written. Though I may go back and take a stab at it anyway. But back to this story. I can _so_ see Regina topping Emma on a regular basis in bed. She just has that kind of personality. *heh* And I half-wonder what would happen if the tables were turned... I may have to write that next. *veg*
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine.

"I want your whiskey mouth  
All over my blonde south  
Red wine and cheap perfume  
And a filthy shout"  
     -- "Heavy Metal Lover"  
     -- Performed by Lady Gaga  
     -- Written by Lady Gaga & Fernando Garibay

 

"What?"

A lazy smile spreads across her face. "Do you really want me to repeat it? I can if it's that important to you."

You purse your lips and glare at her. You're quite good at that, having perfected it over the last nearly forty years. She just continues to smile at you, eyes dark with promise and desire. You feel yourself getting lost in those eyes, but you won't blink first. There is no way you'll let her win any contest of wills, not if you want to keep the upper hand. And you definitely don't want her to get the upper hand.

"I'm waiting, Madam Mayor," she says, practically purring the words.

She sucks a finger into her mouth for the briefest of moments before trailing it down her sternum and across to circle a taut nipple. She repeats the same sequence for her other nipple, and you can feel your mouth watering. A third time that finger slips into her mouth; this time, it slides further down her belly, teasing through the damp dark blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs.

"Would you rather watch me do this myself?" she asks, voice husky with need.

That need makes you smile, returns the upper hand to you completely. She wants this so badly, but she won't admit it. She's just as stubborn as you are, but you've made it your life's goal to outlast any test of will placed before you. You were taught by the best, after all.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

The touch of petulant whining in her tone sends an arrow of desire straight into your groin. You always were a sucker for a needy lover. Well, once you grew into your power, that is.

Her hand begins to slip lower, finger moving toward her clit. Not for the first time, you wish you had some vestiges of your magic as your hand shoots out to wrap around her wrist.

"No, I don't think so," you say, feeling that self-satisfied purr wrap around your words as she struggles slightly.

"Don't be a bitch, Regina."

Eyebrow quirking, you tighten your grip just the tiniest bit. Her finger is so close to her clit, but she hasn't earned it yet. Not after that crack she made just a moment or two ago. Your smile widens as her hand curls into an impotent fist.

"I never said you could touch yourself, my dear."

You lean closer and take her left nipple into your mouth, biting down just hard enough to make her gasp. Smiling, you shift higher and pressing a sucking kiss over her heart, only pulling back when she whimpers and rests her free hand on the back of your head. The mark will definitely leave a dark bruise, and you find yourself turned on by the image of her trying to explain to her _mother_ how it got there. That should worry you, but you know she'll never have the nerve to admit it aloud, so you're safe.

"Regina, please," she whispers.

Glancing up, you can see the abject need in her eyes, and another jolt of desire knifes its way down your spine. You could almost come just from watching her marinate in her yearning for release.

"Please what, my dear?"

"Fuck me, please! I'm sorry!"

The rest of her confession and apology becomes background noise as you feel the flush of victory course through your veins. Once again, you have managed to knuckle under the one person who really does pose the greatest threat to you and your way of life.

"--Ruby's fault for playing that damned song," she says, shifting under you. "I'll do anything you say, just please let me come!"

You smile and lean in for a quick, hard kiss, cutting off anything else she might say. "That's my good girl," you reply and press her wrist to her stomach. "It stays right there, or we're done. And don't you dare come until I say so. Understand?" She nods, and you pat her cheek. "Good girl."

Before she can take another breath, you shift down to trap her clit between your lips, three fingers filling her clenching heat. You don't even bother for subtlety; you want her squirming and begging as quickly as possible. Lips, teeth, and tongue worry relentlessly at her clit while your fingers fuck her fast and hard.

"Please…"

She begins to shudder, and you know she's close, but you're not ready to let her off the hook just yet. There are tears in her eyes from the obvious effort not to displease you, and her lower lip is chewed nearly ragged. There is still so much you can teach her…

"Come for me, my dear," is all you need to say, and she dissolves into a wailing, shuddering mess.

TBC?


End file.
